


Leaves of Autumn to Flowers of Spring

by DrakonNightengale



Series: The Dark Gods of The Kingdom of Gravity Falls [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: 3rd person pov, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Bill and Thad are Dark Gods, Billdipbigbang2k18, Centered around Bill, Dark, Dark gods, M/M, Mabel and Dipper are cousins, Mabel is a Seamstress, Night Terrors, Pacifica owns a fabric empire and a fashion empire, Prince Dipper, Slow Burn, Thad is a jerk, This is intended to hurt you, abusive behaviour, ask to tag, i love these boys, redemption arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 15:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14523561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakonNightengale/pseuds/DrakonNightengale
Summary: Bill in a desperate attempt to gain back some worshipers in his attempt to keep his Godhood, kidnaps the crowned prince, only for everything to go wrong. Now mortal, he needs to gain hid godhood back and punish the one that made him this way. The journey is long, and Bill doesn't enjoy it- maybe some laughter here and there- but it's rewarding.Will he gain his powers? Will the prince catch him? Who exactly is Thaddeus and why is he mentioned every five seconds like a curse word, find out.AU - The Dark Gods of the Kingdom of Gravity Falls or AU - DGKGF ((This is a precurser to a series I hope to write))





	Leaves of Autumn to Flowers of Spring

The sun bared down upon the kingdom, claiming it midday as the clouds were nowhere to be seen.

Wind gently took leaves from the branches, blowing around crimson and faded yellows in waltzes across the air.

Autumn was a beautiful time, a time of hibernation, and the death of old, so new could be reborn. It was a time of harvest and celebration before the cold months came.

Which is why it was weird for the King to be looking at a gold sealed envelope found at a temple, labeled from Bill Cipher to himself. Normally he would have his servants open up the parchment and read it to him, but after the maid’s hands got burnt, he wasn’t risking it.

He had never heard of the temple in question, or the person on the parchment, but it wasn’t unorthodox to connect the two together. After all, the last king- his uncle Stanford Pines- had declared them without a deity and to proceed without worship. They had burned scriptures and taken down all holy grounds, as to cut the gods from the kingdom.

It didn’t make sense that one temple was unharmed, and only just decayed to this day. Yet he had no one to discuss the issues with, as his wife was out with their son, visiting his cousin. 

The young ruler sighed, and decided to open the letter. After all, if it was from a god, it would be better not to ignore the piece of material. 

The parchment felt warm, but did not burn him as it did the maid, so he took that as a sign to proceed. Once he had opened the envelope, it burned away in cerulean flame, making the king drop it in a cry of fear. Looking down, he saw all the ashes be blown away, in a sudden gust of wind, leaving behind the letter itself. Gold ink was written on black parchment, and it sent chills down his spine as he leaned over to pick it up. Taking a shaky deep breath, he steeled himself and read the letter.

_“Hello dear King of Gravity Falls,_

__

__

_My name is Bill Cipher. I’m the god you so ignorantly tossed away. The god of chaos, destruction and mind, specifically. See, you probably know my temple is okay, and my letter is fine, but it’s through my power. I killed those who attempted to raid my grounds, and now I’ve decided to reach out again. Protection for your lands, from any other god, and trust me there are plenty who want to get back at you, and a blessing on your family. The alternative is that I destroy your kingdom, starting with your family._

__

 

_I won’t be so benevolent then, because, well, I have no reason to be. You’re my puppet now, and you’ll obey me, which means to protect everyone, you’ll take the deal. It’s a very good deal, I assure you. Your worship, for prosperity and protection._

__

_Obviously I’m more powerful than that old bag of wind Sixer. Get it, Stanford has six fingers? No. You’re no fun. Anyways, you inherited the kingdom from him, and with it, my rage. Yet, I’m not unfair. Just put your blood onto the letter, and say, “I pay tribute to thee, Bill Cipher, lord of all” and I’ll get to working my magic. I can even help build the temples. If I get good enough reasons to._

__

_Don’t you even dare think of turning this offer down though, because your son will be the first to pay the price, then your wife. It will end with you, and your family and kingdom shall have perished._

__

_Make your Choice,_  
_Bill Cipher,  
_The Dark God of Gravity Falls."__

__

____

____

The king shook with rage, and then with fear. What was he supposed to do? If he gave in, they’d be the plaything of an evil being, who might not even keep his promise, but if they didn’t comply, they would be doomed. A feeling of resentment went towards his uncle, for what he did to them. Even if the man had overturned most of the gods, and the damage his parents did before him, he left his nephew with the fallout. 

It wasn’t even a choice, and he hoped he could be forgiven for it, but he knew that his people could never go back to the old ways. So he placed the letter in his pocket, and rose from the throne, heading to the study.

Passing a servant, he spoke firmly, “fetch me Stanford. I need to see him immediately, it’s of great importance. Do not allow him to decline or shove it off. It will be considered treason if he does.” He paid no mind to the fear his subordinate gave off, or how the sound of running echoed around him. The king had one mission, to make sure the god couldn’t make good on his promise, even if it meant his family might be targeted by it’s wrath.

Hurrying his pace, he made his way into the library, a large expanse of knowledge that was open to the public once a month, and even allowed books to be borrowed for a fee. However, it was the upper point of the library, it’s only tower, he was interested in. This place was called the study, and where general knowledge filled the lower section, this one contained the knowledge on gods, a place he never thought he’d visit. Now it was mandatory he go into the dusty place, filled with cobwebs and most dreary. Forcing the man to strike a match and light a few candles for reading light.

Perhaps it was this room, that made his poor uncle require glasses from another kingdom. It would not surprise the young ruler, as he thumbed through unfamiliar tombs, scrolls and papers, looking for the information he desperately needed.

 

**

The god watched over a small male, who was with his cousin- the resemblance was uncanny, they could be considered twins, born only a few hours apart they grew up together in harmony, the prince and the rising seamstress in training. 

The god was tall, wearing a long robe gold based robe, with a black interior and a lavender hemming and rope to keep it up, around his thin and scraggly frame, that exposed his back deep violet tattoos, that reached his arms. His skin a deep caramel, juxtaposing the blond hair he had, under the top layer of the blond was a deep black. His eyes were a sweet gold with blue flecks, as if someone has liquid gold and dropped sapphires into it, and they focused on the male.

The god’s name was Bill, and obviously it was. The dark god of nightmares, dreams and chaos, and he had his eyes set on his target. Dipper (Mason) Pines, prince of Gravity Falls, and his chip to getting worshipers back. 

It was easy to lure him away. The child was unnaturally interested in the supernatural, and a false will-o-wisp was enough to bring the young boy running into the forest, his cousin calling his name.

Bill never gave it a second thought as he snatched up the boy, and took him away in a flash of cyan fire, leaving behind nothing but scorch marks in the forested area, and a screaming young girl.

His home, was formed from white marble pillars and grey walls, decorated in tapestries and symbols of his ruling. The outside was dark, and no view could be gleamed, but wisps of purple surrounded the temple, keeping it gently afloat. 

Dipper stood out in the more commoners clothes, rather than his royal dressings, but it was also harder for him to go out when dressed in the bright blues, and not get dirty. His deep doe-like brown eyes, glittering with gold were widened in fear, his head snapping around before they focused on the God.

 

“Where am I?” Came the young voice, about the sound of a squeaky toy, and it was apparent this was a child. Not that him being nine didn’t give such things away, but it was always good for a confirmation. He was tanned lightly, and some areas on him had dirt, that did not sit well with the god. The soul inside, held the shape of something peculiar, and Cipher knew how to give his response.

 

“Why, Pine Tree, you’re in my home. My temple away from the mortal realm. Didn’t your great uncle ever tell you about it~?” He smirked down at the child only half his size, and took great glee in leaning over him and intimidating the young male.

 

“Gah-” The sudden closeness sent him reeling backwards. “Who are you?! Temple? What are you talking about?” Confusion was one way to describe his emotions currently, though it might not be a strong enough to quite capture the fear he was experiencing.

 

“Oh, I am offended, greatly, that you don’t know me, dear kid.” He kicking his legs up, he began to float into the air, waving his hand to bring the boy with him. “I am the one you fear when you close your eyes, darkness incarnate, and the chaos everyone fears your kingdom will become.” With a flick of his wrist, he dragged the cobalt soul out, taking note of the fear on the child’s face, and smirking, “I am the last of the gods your great uncle scorned when getting rid of us, and you’re my ticket back into worship.” He snapped his fingers, the soul shooting back into the boy and some violet robes falling onto the young male. “Now change, and clean yourself up in the water back there.” He ordered.

 

Dipper peaked out of the clothes, up at the male, and then looked at the pool Bill pointed to. Noticing it was red, like a liquid he wanted to keep in his body, he shook his head. “No. I don’t want to.” He rubbed his chest where the orb like thing shot back inside, trying to rid himself of the pain there before kicking the pile of clothes away.

The god frowned at this and took a sharp breath in. He couldn’t kill the kid until after he was done with him, so he took the next best step and dragged him to the pool, dropping the robes by the edge as he tossed the boy into it. 

“I never gave you a choice. You’ll be clean here, I don’t need some stupid human dirtying the place up. Not unless it’s with your blood.” 

He took in the human’s surprise that the water was clean, and watched him slowly and poorly wash himself. Rather than say anything, he pushed the kid back into the water each and every time he tried to leave while still dirty. The struggles of the pitiful human making the dark god cackle with amusement. 

Eventually, when he was finally cleaned, the prince exited the water, glaring at the god as he refused to take off any more clothes in front of him. Being thrown a towel, he used it to the best of his abilities to dry himself and cover up his body as he changed. There was no way he would let the strange man view him, he hardly let the servants do so when they changed him, much preferring his mother’s help or Mabel’s.

He wasn’t aware that his little trick didn’t stop the god from already knowing, being the all-seeing eye could do that to a god, but why let the puny human know such irrelevant details anyways. He’d bring it up at a later date, and mock the kid then.

For now it was enjoyable just to witness how far the prince could fall when trying to deal with things on his own, though he handled it better than other princes would. Of course, he also ignored the old rules of staying in the castle to be pampered and turned into a proper and respectable prince, from what the god cared to know.

Next up, he made the boy eat, and refused anything but his own brand of table manners, smacking the child’s hands and even turning his food into a gory mess a few times, grinning maniacally all the way.

He was the stuff of nightmares, and his new toy would learn that, or at least, wouldn’t forget it when he got all his worshipers back.

It did not get any better for the child, if anything it only got worse. Torment was the only thing awaiting him as the day neared it’s end, and the deity was ruthless in his endeavours. The night was filled with terrors, and nightmares that could induce the screams of even the bravest warriors, only because Dipper did not give a prayer before bed.

Only three days passed by, before the child would keep himself under the bed he had been so graciously given, refusing to even come out.

Three days, that Bill had made seem like eternity.

Escape was not an option, only despair and a homesickness one could only hope ti cure.

Except a miracle happened on the third evening. Someone else came to the god’s home, and it pissed the dark god off, immensely.

What happened next, was horrific, as words incomprehensible got thrown between the intruder and the god, cyan flames igniting everywhere, before the entire area was covered in a bright purple light.

**

Stanford Pines had been the intruder, and in the attempt- and success- at rescuing his nephew, he had dealt a dangerous blow to the dark entity of nightmares. Reducing his declining power greatly, and leaving him crippled.

Had Thaddeus not have come to help him, he might have been-

Bill slammed his fist into a tree and glared up at the sky, removing himself from the memory as the fire before him consumed the last of his former robes.

“You’ll pay for this, you purple son of a-” He growled and looked back to the fire. He had been grateful for the save from his superior, and even went on to live under him again as he searched for a place that would provide him with worship. Sure, the situation had made him on edge, and even soured his mood and pride whenever it was discussed, but he had never shown to he ungrateful for the help he was given. Apparently it wasn’t enough for the dark god of logic and power, though that might have been a given.

There had been no reason to suspect the other of treachery, and so he was taken off guard, when he was reduced to this mortal state. His powers torn out of him and tossed into the nether, at the drop of a hat, because the other god saw him as useless.

Oh, he’d regret his decision to ever double cross Bill, Cipher would make sure of it.

For now, clothes were a priority for the newly turned mortal, his body having taken a thicker frame. He couldn’t complain though, as it would serve him well to have some of the strength he once possessed.

Picking up the torn off part of the robe, he covered himself up placing the black of the cloth outwards and trying to hide the golden part of the material, nodding at it’s effectiveness. Sure, he could kill anyone that tried to attack him while he was nude, but human laws would see him executed, and he wasn’t about to throw his plans down the drain over something so petty.

It was not because he was cold down there and needed the protection, anyone who claimed otherwise was just lying.

Moving through the forest, he started back at the crater that had been formed when he was cast out, the smoke still rising from the area. Taking his time to survey who came around, he grit his teeth at the guards that were trying to secure the area. Just his luck too, as he didn’t think he would be anywhere near a patrol, but now that he knew, it was just one more thing to avoid. Bill could convince the general populace that his faded tattoos were just from another land, but he could guess that the guards had been told about who exactly to watch out for. He would be public enemy number one after the stunt with the crowned prince, even if it had been a desperate move to gain back some territory. No, not desperate. That was his words. It had been a necessary move, but not a desperate one.

With the patrol on the lookout for what could have made the crater, the former deity’s need for clothes rose. He couldn’t afford to be caught and put on trial, which meant he had to try and find full covering clothes outside to take. He ran a hand through his long locks, frowning. That would have to go too, and not in a neat way. Bill hated throwing out decorum, but he would rather give up his pride than his life, and in the moment where he lost all his power, his intelligence told him to take the lower route rather than give into his ego.

A rustle of the bushes roused him from his thoughts, and the dark skinned male took that as a sign to take off, moving as quietly as he could from the scene, he watched as the soldiers ran towards a growing smoke plume.

Oh yeah, the fire, he forgot to put that out. It seemed to have been a good move in retrospect. Though next time he should take care to douse it, that way he doesn’t get killed in a forest fire.

Knowing how easy it was to die, made the male uneasy and skittish, but refusing to back down from his current mission.

Kill Thad and gain back his powers.

Bill knew the easiest way to do that, he would use that pitiful prince again. After all, the king had given most of his power to the boy after the celebration for his eighteen years of life. Only being a sapling that had yet to reach out for marriage, and given only a year of rule, he would be too easy to trick.

A wave a disappointment hit him as he recalled how the boy forgot everything about him after the incident, losing his memory of then and before when he had returned. The god had been to weak to even send a reminder as he watched the boy with a boiling desire for revenge.

After all, it was the kid’s fault he had lost his powers, as well as the king’s.

There went his mind, wandering again, but this time, it left him in a bad situation, a crack ringing out as he was hit by the oncoming carriage. The broken ankle was nothing, or it should have been. Instead this new sensation had filled Bill, leading the blond male to sit in the dirt, barely covered, laughing like a mad man as he looked at the softly bleeding wound. This was pain? He relished it.

“Are you okay?” Asked a young woman, with blond hair. She seemed to be of nobility, but bore no crest, and was accompanied by only a driver. She picked up the hem of her purple dress, to look over the male her employee had hit, concern written over her face, as well as a well justified apprehension.

“Just fine…” Bill trailed off, trying to take in the shape of her soul, before realizing he couldn’t. This mortal idiocy would have to be solved sooner than later. “You did hit me with a cart though, so the question shouldn’t be, ‘are you okay’, but maybe, ‘oh dear, you beautiful man, how may I repay you for my inconsideration’.” He cried out in frustration when she kicked dirt at him.

“Yeah right, you’re the one who walked in front of us when my driver called out for you to move, so there’s no way I am going to compensate you for that. Does this begging technique work on other idiots, or are you hoping for a first?”

Bill sat there, flabbergasted, and torn between showing her to show respect, and admiring her moxie to even try and treat him so poorly. This caused him to create a pause in dialogue enough for the woman to narrow her eyes.

“Not responding won’t help, but maybe this is a better question, do you expect to survive in this weather with just that? That’s pitiful enough I suppose, Andres, can you please get- what’s your name?”

If he had any powers, she’d be dead by now, or perhaps a talking head mounted on a wall, but if he tried anything like this, he’d end up caught by the nearby guards. “B- William. William Ciph.” He caught himself before giving the true name, not liking that declaring who he was would gain him trouble.

“Get William some clothes from your case, I’ll pay for the replacements. He won’t fit mine, and your pants and vest will suit him fine.” 

He frowned as he watched the male do as he was asked, caught between the curiosity the girl posed, and the anger she had boiling under his skin.

“Courtesy dictates you give your name back, lady.” Was his snide comment, and he quickly came to realise the wrong choice. When he saw her raise an eyebrow, it was obvious that he wasn’t expected to know proper etiquette, given he hadn’t been performing it.

“Pacifica. You don’t need to know anything more. Now, try these on, and don’t you dare run off.” She ordered as her employee handed over the clothes.

Her name rang a bell in him, as he remembered the family of nobles that tried their hardest to give their daughter to anyone from a well off family, treating her like property and a slave, more than those born in the higher echelons of society normally treated the girls they produced. He could not remember her soul shape though, and that disappointed him. Well, not overly, she was boring for most of her existence until recently, when she had cast off he family and claimed nobility on her own.

He guessed he could admire her.  
“Let me go do that with an injured leg, I promise to get more than the length of a man before you catch me.” Sarcasm was easy to default to, especially when dealing with someone so disagreeable. Now, this was a mistake, because it made her turn and reenter the cart, leaving him with no way to request help. Not that he would, even if his black pants were difficult to manage, especially when the broken limb twisted the wrong way, causing another burst of laughter at the sudden waves of pain, so he opted to go with the golden vest first. It would not cover everything, but it was definitely a start.

When finished, Bill pushed himself off the ground and dusted himself off, gaining back some poise at least. Then threw a rock at the carriage. A friendship with the Northwest would do him well.

**

Except when the friendship was practically ownership. Oh sure, he was getting paid, but he was a god for heaven’s sake. Well, not heaven, but in virtue of being a gentleman one cannot swear, after all. Heaven didn’t exist, it was a trick by false gods to get more worshipers. All there was, was the nether. At least that’s what he knew, from being a god. 

Speaking of which, he was getting fed up with being treated like a mere mortal. 

Sure, he was in this mortal skin suit, without any use of his powers, and was subject to everything humans needed, but he was not a human. So why did he have to endure this from the blonde. Oh if he had any abilities, her entire enterprise would burn down.

For some reason they were going to the small town near the castle, due to there being a talented young seamstress, who was to become Pacifica’s new business partner. Bill didn’t care, he hated packing up the carriage. At least his job was near akin to personal assistant, given his great taste in clothes- though he hated how much purple she wore- it only seemed fit he helped out that way.

If only the former noble would recognize that he deserved better treatment, they would be on greater terms than now. Said terms being him cursing her existence with every bag. Apparently this was also a good chance to talk to the crowned prince, for her. As it seemed there was a ball coming up in order to get the male engaged. To anyone at this point. The fact that Dipper Pines was still single was starting to reflect poorly on the kingdom, especially being the only technical heir to the throne. They refused to take his cousin Mabel, only for the fact that the former was much more suited to rule.

If only he actually got engaged and stuck around the castle.

Well, at least it made Bill’s plans easier. Sort of. He knew that like his great uncle, the boy had a talent in magic and even learning. In fact if they had not rejected him, Bill was sure he would have left his mark on the boy. A blessing many mortals did not enjoy. Well, too bad Sixer wasn’t around to attest otherwise. The backstabbing meat sack. 

His thoughts were distracted by the call to leave, and oh did it annoy him to hear that condescending tone. With a grumble he grabbed his own bags and tossed it into the back, before climbing in and looking out the window. Oh he hoped this would not be a long and boring trip. At least give him a troll attack, he would have fun.

**

Nine hours later, with lack of any attacks from tall green monsters, Bill was bored out of his mind. He ran his hand through his short and uneven hair, upset at the sloppy job done to it. The clothes, he understood changing, he had gotten them dirty- though he would love the chaos it would have wrought- but his hair? That was perfect! He spent hours on it’s upkeep. Really, people have no style today. Honestly he was glad the black was gone though. It really just reminded him of things he would rather not think about. 

Subconsciously he grabbed his symbol for security and comfort, not that he needed it, mind you, he just felt better with it. The hell he went through to keep it on was worth it, as he felt faint traces of his godhood still in the symbol. Someone out there still worshiped him, he could still come back.

All he needed was the prince’s power. An easy blood ritual would do. Unfortunately he didn’t have the materials, and this was the prince. He might be chaotic, and with flair, but he knew better. Intelligence was a virtue, even if he hated anything virtuous, this was one he could enjoy.

When the carriage stopped, he was the first out, not waiting for Pacifica as he got rid of his pent up energy, and it took half of it not to sneer at the tavern they were staying at. It was a good place, sure, if you wanted to die of boredom. No nightmares or night terrors, just a peaceful good sleep. Such a horrible way to spend the night hours, he did not look forward to it.

So when he took his bags to his room, ignoring the idle chatter around him, as he had been doing all day, he jumped out the window with the complimentary box of matches for his candles. It would be a decent afternoon of expanding his wardrobe, committing arson, and well, keeping busy and entertained.

Though he was gawked at by onlookers who could not imagine someone so chaotic staying in their relatively sleepy town.

So was the common thought of the townsfolk, and such a wrong idea too.

**

Like the rest of the kingdom, there was still magical beings like faeries and sprites- though you might confuse the two, the fair folk surely would not allow such an indiscretion to occur- or even the insidious gnomes who looked for a suited bride to the king. The forest around such a sleepy town was teeming with creatures of all shapes and sizes, all of which knew what the fallen god was.

He supposed that’s why, in his midst of planning he was snatched up by a group of mentioned gnomes, and rather than be their bride, they wanted revenge.

Bill really should have known that his fun of burning the old king alive would come and bite him, but really, how could anyone ever say no to that.

Well, he should of. Dangling by a rope, over a fire, there was a subtle irony he felt on the situation, but more so an inherent rage towards these pointy hatted creatures. They used all his matches on him!

Slowly he was lowered down, and briefly he wondered if the shock and horror were not the intended results, but his death. Many creatures did absolutely call for it, and only had watched their tongues because he was a god, and now he was at the mercy… of gnomes.

No, he could not just get over this, they were GNOMES. They aren’t some magical creature, they barely had any. On a totem pole of hierarchy they would be at the very bottom, below pixies, faeries and sprites! Hell, even human-elf halflings had more power than these things.

He tried to scrunch up and away from the fire, like a kitten would when you picked it up by it’s torso, and watched as suddenly the gnomes ran, sending him falling down towards the crackling flames only to stop suddenly, way too close for comfort, as sweat formed and he was sure his hair would start to smoke soon.

Eyes blurry from the heat and puffs of grey smoke, he wasn’t aware of who saved him until after the fire has been quenched and his own eyes stopped watering. Then his gold irises met honey brown irises, blinking as he recognized the birth mark open on his forehead.

“Pi-Prince Dipper!” He was honestly surprised to have run into him so soon, before he had even a chance to look for him. This was splendid. After all, one could say he had all he needed thrown into his lap. Such an occurrence made him grin widely as he leaped up. “It’s you!”

Said royal jumped back and blinked, blue jewel flying from his shirt. He had not dressed up today, rather in order to escape the castle this time, all he wore was a baby blue tunic and some ashen grey pants. 

“How did you recognize me?” He wasn’t well known outside the castle, and Mabel, after being kidnapped, he had a more forced and sheltered life. They did not want to risk losing their precious prince again. Though rumours of an under-dressed teen escaping in the middle of the night or bright in the morning were often discussed in most social circles, only those who passed off as nobility ever really got to see the crowned royal.

 

Not one to be so quickly found out, ideas rushed in Bill’s mind faster than he could comprehend as a mortal. In a few thousand years, they’d figure out what this was, but for now he just had to grab one and focus on it. Using Pacifica could help.

 

“My employer, Pacifica, has given me a description since we were to meet. William Ciph, at your service.” He stuck out his hand and cocked his head, the Cheshire grin almost manic when paired. Really, he looked like the person your parents would describe to avoid, because they’re at the end of an alleyway, covered in blood. Wielding an axe most likely, and ready to kill. This was on the opposite of appearing non-threatening.

Which would leave no surprise as to why Dipper decided to run the other way. He was not equipped to deal with someone that had a few missing marbles.

The fallen god grit his teeth once the other ran from sight and hit the tree behind him. Pursuing would only cause more issues, so he turned to head back to his home, only noticing the violet glow coming from the same direction that Dipper had left.

Annoyance and pure anger filled Bill, as he recognized who that was. Thaddeus would really regret showing that stupid face around here. 

So, without really making a plan, he ran towards the light. Branches scratching him as he got closer, only to find the glow outdone by a sudden cobalt blue flash, and finding the prince unconscious. 

Now, while one might see this as a blessing for Bill, it was in fact not. Being caught with a disguised prince could be grounds of a death sentence, if caught, and worse if Dipper woke up and found him responsible. 

After all, this situation was most compromising and just, not one you should be in if you wanted to avoid death or imprisonment. The latter would be easy to deal with, but death in a mortal form would end it all. 

Swallowing he checked around for signs of Strange hanging around, and when he wasn’t, he looked for what made the light. It wasn’t his power, since that was a cyan blue, and much different than the light he saw, but it matched the soul gem that laid on Dipper’s chest. Why, if he had been any more idiotic, then the world would have seen him dead long ago. 

He supposed it was a laugh, the only human he would have blessed truly with power, and he had unknowingly done so. Kneeling down he ran a thumb over the tree engraving, watching as the gem glowed and ebbed. Bill could use this power to face Thad, he knew that, but it also would destroy any chance of gaining worshipers, and he needed those. Of course, there was nothing stopping him from using Dipper as his weapon. Gods often took use of marked mortals to fight their battles after all.

The problem was getting Dipper to fight for his cause, and explaining how he knew the gem allowed him to use magic, without getting blasted by said magic.

Oh he was in the in a spot. After all, the purple nuance was targeting the prince, and he surely couldn’t take Dipper home without explaining something, which really was a bigger mess than he wanted to deal with, so he picked the male up onto his back, and carried him into the forest, to the one place he knew no one else could follow.

His back hurt moments of walking into the forest, and more so as time went on. The wound on his cheek got worse than just a scratch, and when the blood started to stream he knew it would need stitches, great.

“You better be worth it Pine Tree.” He grumbled as they left the forest and came to his little backup home.

He almost expected the cyan barrier to not let him through, having lost his godhood, or even for it to be gone, but apparently the one person who still supported him gave enough energy to his earthly sanctuary. Passing through was no problem, for the pair at least. Ones without magic could not see it, and those with it would be denied entry without permission.

The area of books was still as good as new, but it lacked it’s caretaker, which meant the cleaning had just recently been done. A sigh escaping him as he remembered first constructing the place. He wanted a library, not because he could not remember everything, but so he could share with his followers what he knew. Sixer and many others had been in here. Demons and other monstrosities also has frequented, and they often got drunk and partied in the grove. It was his area, full of his magic, and yet it died out, along with everything else, when the Pines family decided to turn their backs on him.

He wondered briefly if that was planned from the start. All of this, because he grew more powerful than his creator. Having left to become his own being, and even gained a better following, he could see it. His kind had the problem of seeing each other as competition, struggling to gain more power and control. Thaddeus had been different.

Or so he was led to believe. Trust no one, was a good statement, but that had been weaponised in the battle to take the former god out. It worked better on the god that made Bill Cipher in the first place.

Leaning back he looked up at his symbol, a triangle with an eye in it, or the Eye of Providence as it was aptly named. Always watching, always interfering, that was Bill alright.

Right now all it symbolized was a boring old triangle. A testimony to nothing but his own inability to keep power.

He growled and shoved the self-degrading thoughts away. No force here or in the nether could stop him from gaining his power back. First order of business was to make everyone that lead to his fall pay.

Yes, that was what he would do, yet the feelings and idea felt so draining. It left him empty inside, almost longing.

Disgusting.

His thoughts jolted when the forgotten male started to stir, and he turned to watch as Prince Dipper awoke.

“Was the dreaming sweet?” Leaning over to the young adult, spoke in a teasing matter, and did not expect the slap as his victim scrambled to get away.

“I dema- you’re bleeding.” Dipper’s frown changed from anger to concern as he looked to his hand. Did that happen trying to save him? Surely not. Well, no, that probably happened. Gazing around he saw the expanse of the library and his expression melted.

“Wow, you have a worse attention span than me, and that’s saying something. Though yeah, I’m bleeding, it’s what happens when your arms are full and you trek through overgrowth. Used to be a path, but not anymore I suppose.” Bill walked over to a chest and took out a needle and thread, not bothering to find the cleaner, since it didn’t matter. In a few days he could use his powers again anyways. “You won’t be attacked again, but I have to know what you did to have a dark god come after you.” It would be best to act as if he was a magician from another land, well he told the blonde girl he was from The Isle, which was known for it’s tribal attire, though rumoured to have no one live there.

“Dark God? I thought it was a demon, honestly… I never knew gods still existed. How do you know he won’t attack me again? And what do you mean arms- oh… You carried me here? How did you know where to go?” Confusion and the desire to learn reflected off his face as he strode over. Taking out the cleaner that was near the top, he read the name, and then opened the cap. 

“They very much do, though this region seems to not worship them anymore, where mine has many gods.” Bill looked at the container with distaste, he was not having such a nasty thing on his face, but the human proved to be more stubborn than expected, grabbing the bow-tie and forcing the fallen god closer, before he could talk more.

“I guess that explains the odd eyes and accent, though your voice is familiar. Have we met before today?” He asked, putting the salve onto the wound.

“If you keep asking me questions, I’m never going to be able to answer. We might have, when I traveled through this region when I was younger to visit my mother, but unlikely as you are the crowned prince. As for the other questions, who else could have carried you here? That was silly to ask. He can’t attack you because this place is under another god, judging by the barrier, at least. I only remembered here as being a blessed place because we stayed here. At least, I remember learning much in this place. It’s like home to me, though… It seems everything died off.” He looked around and flinched when he realized the mortal was sewing his wound too.

“I see… You’ve been here before, so you must know the god that rules this place right?” He wasn’t straight with his stitches, but it worked.

Bill was absolutely ready to just take the gem now, as the pain pulsated in his cheek. Plan be damned. “Yes, he’s also a dark god, though he lost power long ago, he might still have worshipers around, as that would be the only way the barrier would be powered. You never answered my question, why would a dark god target you?”

“I think he wanted this, actually.” The younger male looked to the amulet he wore, though he didn’t know it’s origin. “It’s been with me since I was young, and apparently it wasn’t even supposed to be? I thought of him the same as you, insane and not to be around.”

“Why, thank you, crowned prince, I’ll be sure to keep that in mind. Well… The god might not be back tonight, or well, your gem saved you, so likely he’s going to be gone for a while. We can head back.” He hadn’t seen any attacks, so, that meant it was safe, right? Well, mostly. For him. Not Dipper. Dipper was fresh meat when he got his powers back. Soon. Hopefully.

He frowned and tried to bite the hand in front of his face.

“I’ve been calling your name for the past few minutes. You space out easily, don’t you? I was trying to ask where the castle was from here.”

Ignoring his comment, he grabbed his arm and started to tug him along. “I’ll just take you there. Then you can send a letter to Pacifica at the tavern saying why I’m late to my meeting.”

Dipper stumbled as he was forced along, soon snatching his arm away and walking alongside him. Looking up to notice the stars had come out, it had gotten late, and he had missed all of his meetings and other planned activities for the day. Somehow, that felt like a freedom rather than a disappointment.

**

They were in the middle of the forest, when Bill had floated in the air, and soared into a nearby tree. The blond muffled his laughter as the pain blossomed, and it soon fell away as he noticed the royal purple robes. The feelings then turned to anger, as he noticed who was in said robes.

“Bill Cipher, I would have thought losing all your godly powers would kill you, but I should have known you were a cockroach. I guess it has to do with the worshiper you had, and the mark on the prince here. Good job, being able to sneak back into my territory, but alas, I am going to finish you off now.” Spoke Thaddeus, the devil himself, making his appearance finally.

Dipper recognized that name, and so he had the appropriate reaction, being near two evil gods, he ran.

More aptly, he attempted to run, before he too began to float into the air.

“Oh no, you are not allowed to flee, young noble prince, after all, I need to destroy that pretty little amulet of yours~” His voice was sweet enough to make even the sweetest tooth sick. Bringing the male back he tsked. “You do not even deserve this fine ability, magic is much too good for you.” His tone had an underlying jealousy to it, reflecting a part of him that was almost too human for someone of logic.

Bill slowly shifted up, keeping his movements minimal as he watched the prince struggle.

“Oh, yes, how unfortunate that you even got this gift. When your great uncle Stanford Pines had confronted dear Bill here, to keep itself from burning out, it seemed to have merged with a piece of your soul. Oh, you humans would just see that as just romantic. A dark god has no choice but to kidnap a prince to regain worshipers and followers, whom was taken away by the prince’s great uncle. That very great uncle comes, and deals the god a fatal blow, but a part of the god’s power merges with a piece of the prince’s soul, saving both their lives in that moment, and the prince is sent home before the final flash of light.

Ten years later, the dark god is overtaken but his own creator, who was tired of the other refusing to die out, and fell to this awful place. Becoming a mortal, he makes his way to the prince, planning to use him to gain followers and take out his creator.

Alas, when he arrives, he is captured by the lowest magical creatures imaginable, and is saved by the very prince who hates him. Lying, he hopes to gain his favour, only to send the monarch running.

Straight into the wicked bad guy of our precious tales,” He smirked and tore the amulet off the jump ring and throw it towards Bill, already knowing how the story would end.

“Behold, though, the power that the prince had stored up was enough to repel the unexpecting god, yet rendered the human unconscious. The soul piece linked back up to the royal’s life, it could render him dead if used, but could be used by the fallen god.

Late to the party, the newly made mortal finds the human the the little gem, and takes him to his abandoned sanctuary, thinking them safe.

Whatever happens there, perhaps some favours to repay such kindness for rescuing the prince? Riches? Oh, no one knows, but our tale is not over. No, instead they leave it, after hours of hiding, and walk right into the older god’s hands, as he was planning on trying to lure them out.

Like mice to a trap, the evil god incapacitates his lesser half, and takes the prince hostage, before knowingly gives the powered gem to the mortal that wished to regain his godship.

To do so, the god would kill the human, but it did not matter to him, his powers meant more than the human whose life he ruined.” He snickered, “I forgot to mention this was a tragic romance~”

This would be the moment where Bill was supposed to use the gem, and attempt to kill Strange. 

So when it didn’t happen, the prince and god turned to where Bill had been, and noticed the other gone.

“Oh, well, is this not sweet, he abandoned you instead, and ran like a coward.”

“Nope, just needed something large enough.” Bill responded with a laugh and struck Thaddeus in the back of his oversized head. Instead of striking again, he caught Dipper and moved towards the gem, only to launch the prince in that direction when his leg was grabbed.

Dipper slammed onto the ground, angry, and bitter, at all of this. He watched as the blonde was picked up, and choked. If anyone was going to hurt Cipher it should be himself. 

So without thinking much on it, he grabbed the jewel and pointed it at the god, feeling cold as a beam of light shot a hole through Thad’s shoulder, causing the other to drop his opponent.

Golden ichor dripped from the now injured god, causing him pain. With two people out for his blood, and one who could do major damage, he fled in a flash, leaving the love birds alone.

With a triumphant smirk, the peasant let out a celebratory yell, pumping his fist into the air.

“Take that you square!”

The brunet was having none of this, as he punched Bill in the back of the head, years of pent up anger in him.

Poor Bill was going to be sore the next day as he started to laugh- what an odd unexplained reaction to pain- before turning to the other and smiling. “Hey, you’re okay. Well, of course you are, Pine Tree.” He just laughed more at the anger shown.

“Don’t call me that! I should have you killed!”

“I saved your life.”

“You ruined it in the first place!”

 

“I think that was Thad, but if we point fingers I technically gave you a blessing.”

 

“Oh sure, I’m so gullible! I don’t trust you.”

“I mean it’s true. You have the ability to use the magic of a god, that’s some serious power. Plus it doesn’t benefit me in killing you, the square wanted it. I don’t do well in or-”

Dipper didn’t wait for the other to finish, breaking his nose. The noodle arms working, only because his other great uncle had taught him to. He frowned at the fallen god and then turned his back. 

“If you leave, then I won’t lock you up.”

“How about I give you enough gold to run the kingdom more efficiently, and I can earn my place, but I never planned on killing you. Well,” he drew out the word, “I wanted to when you started stitching my wound, but well, I would rather gain followers through you, than to be weaker than a gnome when I gain my godhood back. So, new deal. We help each other, since you’re going to need someone to help you out. We can take out Strange together, and I’ll be your patron god, not mandatory sacrifices, but I’ll take just visiting and upkeeping my sanctuary or even my temple, since that will keep my powers alive. 

Benefits include being able to revitalize the entire region with information no other mortal can know, because I haven’t written it down yet~”

“No thank you.” He growled and stormed away.

“Wait! Okay, look, I won’t say I’m sorry, because I’m not, I needed your father to reestablish me as your god, because I was dying. Unlike mortals who follow gods, we just tend to vanish. No rebirth for us since gods cannot judge other gods. I’m not going to apologize for trying to keep myself alive, you have-”

“Then apologize for killing my great uncle and mentor! Apologize for traumatizing me! You won’t, because you’re selfish! You were dying, but I was nine! You scared me and tormented me!” Dipper was about to yell more, before a tanned hand covered his mouth, and if looks could kill, Bill would be dead twenty times over.

“I apologize that caused you so much harm. I really had only planned to use you to blackmail your father, but I had intended to bless you afterwards, to keep the kingdom safe from other gods and even make it so you could help invigorate it’s growth.” He sighed and stepped back. “I can understand your anger, kind of. It’s how I feel towards Thad, but I did not kill Sixer. He’s alive, or was, last I checked. Just trapped in a dimension.” He watched the anger melt into awe and confusion, then kept going. 

“Thad trapped him, in what I thought to be a way to protect me, but if I had really been aiming to kill you, you would have been dead when you were unconscious, so stop it. Yes, I lied, because you humans are so petty-”

“You literally plan on killing the person who made you, because you’re mortal now.” He cut off the other with disbelief. Realizing the other was a child, in the body of a man.

“Hey now! I can’t just let him walk away. Plus, it’s something long overdue. I even imagine he is why Sixer started hating me, but come on, Dipper. Mason. Pine Tree. Prince-”

”If I give in will you stop trying to pull out every name I have?”

“Yes!”

“Fine, but if you lied I’m going to make you regret it.” He stated. It was like dealing with another Mabel, except she was nicer to be around.

“Yes!” Bill jumped into the air again, excited. With the help of Dipper, it would be easy to gain his godhood back.

“Only if you behave yourself.” That made the other stop. “And you have to not only obey laws, but become an official citizen.” Bill’s mood dropped. “You’ll be required to work at the castle.” He was really wishing he could smite Dipper now. “And more than anything, if I find out you plan to double cross me, I will make sure to finish what Ford started.” 

“Wow, and here I thought your great uncle was stiff, or even your father, but you’re more stiff. And if I have to obey laws, I should totally announce where you are.”

“What, no!” His face became horrified. 

“You said I have to obey the law, that’s a law.”

“That’s blackmail!”

“Well I mean, maybe if you look at it from a semantics point of view, but no one likes semantics.”

“Cipher!”

“William, come on now, Bill Cipher is a wanted criminal according to your kingdom. Unless you order it otherwise.”

“Oh, I’m not. You live with your mistakes, and over time I might reinstate you.”

“That’s not the deal.”

“Well I’m making my own.”

“You can’t do that!”

“Just watch me.” He smirked and walked away from Bill, waving with the crystal in hand.

“Oh, you get back here!” Bill went after him, surprised when the other ran.

“Make me!”

“Pine Tree!” 

**

They stood at the crescent of the grassy hill, overlooking the lands they saved.

Bill wore a smile, taking in the scene with a great sigh, gold vest over the black undershirt and his black trousers, the wind blowing back his choppy black and gold hair, hand on the side of his face to keep the sun from glaring into his eyes from behind him on the right side.

Dipper stood behind him on the right, in his regal wear once more cloak half off his shoulder. The dark blue of it contrasting the light sky of his shirt, hair pinned back and showing off his birthmark as the wind blew past, taking some of the dirt from his dark grey pants. 

Turning back to Dipper, the former god started to grin, breaking the peaceful serenity they had found after all the danger and action they had found. “Hey, Pine Tree, did you mean it?” The question seemed so innocent, but Bill’s heart was riding on this, the idea of building back the bridge he broke ten years prior to this moment sending dread and excitement through him.

“Do you mean, that I forgive you for kidnapping me? Then, that was a god who did that, and as I’ve said, you’re not a god, Bill. At one time, you were a horrible god, but now, now you’re just a very annoying person that I’ve had the displeasure of hiring.” He chuckled when Bill’s face wrenched up in displeasure. “You have lied, and cheated, you attempted to use me to raise back to godhood, and yet at the end, you picked letting my people and myself prosper, destroying him for good. So yes, Bill, I meant it, every word.” He took off the gem that pinned his cloak, letting the fabric fall down back the hill and onto the grass. “I believe this came from my time with you, and whilst it was nice to carry, I think it would suit you better.” The amulet that had witnessed so much, and gone through more, was passed to the blond. Clipping it to the middle of the man’s bowtie, Dipper looked up into the golden irises he had gotten to know in the course of their time together.  
“I mean, you act as if I was selfless.” It was his turn to laugh, as he leaned in. “I did it because I decided I liked you, and it serves me better to have you like me back as a mortal rather than as force you when I am of godhood. Not to mention, I don’t plan on staying like this forever. My powers are still out there, and I plan to retrieve them as soon as possible.” He was stopped by a hand to his lips, and the suave attitude faded with his childish whine, trying to get passed the object that stopped him from claiming his prize.

“Not now, Cipher, you have to earn that.” Hazel eyes shimmered with mischief that Bill could almost admire, if that wasn’t directed towards himself.

“I thought I did when I saved this kingdom!” He exclaimed watching the other go over to the cloak and pick it up. 

Dipper placed it back on as he snickered and teased the other, “what, you think that would win you the chance to date me? I am twenty years of age this harvest, I am sure someone who plans to gain godhood could wait another two or three before getting his first kiss, after all, you have yet to even begin to court me.” The prince started down the hill, back towards the castle, back to the wind and his companion.

“Wait, Pine Tree! You’re kidding me right?” Annoyed at his response, Bill chased after the prince, ready to show the young male that he refused to be denied, and crying out when the other took off in response.

There they went, back through the fields and forests to their life. Playing and having fun, before the next adventure came, they would enjoy this sweet moment of peace.

Their story wouldn’t end here, but this would be a legend told forever.

After all, Bill could never have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> So you noticed some inconsistencies with the plot or pacing? I might edit later. I finished this after pretty much slaving away trying to get this done, and after a 5-7 year DRY spell of writing it happened. Please understand that. I'm only one man, and this is hard to do with depression.
> 
> That being said, please tell me what you think I can fix, and no, this fic does have BillDip, it's a major focus on Bill though, and the point of it is that it takes time for healing and forgiveness.
> 
> I had a bunch to say but I wanted to thank both the artists that worked with me, the one that had to drop out and the one I'm paired with now, you both are important to this work.
> 
> And my author friend, who to which gave me so much motivation to write, when I wanted to give up, curl up and die. 
> 
> I love you guys, so much.
> 
> Also up until the throne room scene was written and then the ending was written, things changed to match my Partners art and describe them. Also it's legitimately easier to use Pacifica as a reason to meet rather than Bill stealing clothes and burning them.
> 
> Also, ask away, I love explaining things and really want to info dump on this AU!


End file.
